Naruto of the Shadow Blade
by knight 8119
Summary: When Naruto stole the forbidden scroll he decided to skip the Shadow clone jutsu and found that the next item in it was addressed to him. Lets see how this changed his life. Pairings undecided if any.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, X-Men Destiny, or anything else in this story

AN: This is my first fanfiction so please Read and Review to let me know how you like it.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

"Alright they shouldn't be able to find me here," said a young boy of twelve years old as he came to a large clearing in the middle of the woods. "Ok now lets open this thing and see if it was worth the trouble getting it," he then dropped down out of the trees to open the scroll and read the first thing there when he yelled, "NO NOT ANOTHER CLONE JUTSU!" He quickly went to the next thing in the scroll when he saw that it was a storage seal with his name on it. "Alright lets see what I can remember what was said about storage seals in class just add chakra to the seal and it should release what ever it holds," he told himself as he added some of his chakra to the seal when a smaller scroll appeared out of the seal.

"To Naruto" printed on the side of the small scroll. He tried to open but ended up cutting his finger on the edge of the paper, and saw his blood be absorbed into the scroll. As he watched, the blood is absorbed into it he saw the scroll start to glow before it opened.

"Must have been a blood seal on it," he told himself as he stated to read the scroll.

_Dear Naruto,_

_If you do not know who this is, I am you mother, Kushina Uzumaki. If you are reading this then that means that I didn't survive and you should receive this on you tenth birthday. I am writing this because there is a chance that I will not survive going childbirth, and you need a way to learn about our bloodline. Our bloodline is the "Shadow Release" it allows us to call on an invisible force around us called dark matter, which heightens our reflexes and speed. After you learn to harness this force, you can use it to construct weapons and move them with lighting speed. Masters of our bloodline can do something call full body displacement that makes there movements appear instantaneous. I left some scrolls on how to use our bloodline in a few seals at the end of this scroll._

_No matter what always remember that I love you and will be proud of you no matter what you do._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"Might as well learn a jutsu that was meant for me to learn," he said as he opened the rest of the scroll and released the first seal.

"Ok let's see the first jutsu is _Ether Blades_. It says here this is the most basic for of controlling the dark matter forming it into blades that can slice through enemies with lightning speed," said Naruto as he was reading the scroll.

Time Skip: 3 hours

"Naruto what the hell do you think you are doing taking the forbidden scroll." yelled a man with a scar going across his nose.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, you got here just to quick I only learned one jutsu but how is this going to work I just show you the jutsu and you pass me right," asked Naruto to the now revealed Iruka.

"Naruto were did you get that idea? Who told you that?"

"It was Mizuki-sensei he said it was a makeup test since I wasn't able to do the clone jutsu all I had to do was to get this scroll from the Hokage tower and learn one jutsu from it then I pass."

"Naruto I am afraid that….." Iruka did not get to finish his statement because he had to push Naruto out of the way of a bunch of kunai and that pinned him to the wall.

Both Naruto and Iruka looked up into the trees where the kunai came from to see the one that they were just taking about Mizuki with what appeared to be giant shuriken on his back.

"Why would you of all people do that Iruka? Why would you save him of all people?" asked Mizuki.

"What is going on here?" asked Naruto.

"He is a traitor. He tricked you into stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Seals so he can take it and betray the village," replied Iruka.

"So you figured it out didn't you Iruka. Oh well, Hey Naruto do you want to know why you're hated in the village?" asked Mizuki.

"NO DON'T DO IT MIZUKI! WE CANNOT SPEAK ABOUT THAT! YOU KNOW THAT IT IS FORBIDDEN!" yelled Iruka.

"What? What are you talking about? What is forbidden?" asked Naruto.

"He is talking about the fact that YOU ARE THE NINE TAILED FOX THAT ATTACKED THE VILLAGE TWELVE YEARS AGO!" Mizuki said yelling the last the part.

"What? No, this cannot be true. I cannot be the fox. I just cannot be. I have a mother," said Naruto barely above a whisper.

"No, you're wrong I am not the fox," said Naruto, "I am Naruto Uzumaki son of Kushina Uzumaki, and I am going to kill you for hurting my sensei and betraying the Village Hidden in the Leaves."

The next thing that they say was Naruto going through hand signs neither of them recognized. After he finished the hand signs, he just put his arms to his sides but nothing happened.

"That it? Nothing happened. I guess that just shows how much of a failure you are. Well I guess I will just finish you off then get out of here." said Mizuki as he pulled one of the giant shuriken off his back and started spinning it as fast as he could before letting it fly at Naruto.

"NARUTO MOVE GET OUT OF THE WAY," yelled Iruka as he tried to get off the wall he was pinned to so he could help Naruto.

"_Ether Blades_," whispered Naruto as he swiped his hand vertically in front him towards the shuriken.

To Iruka's shock the shuriken and Mizuki, who just unluckily was behind the shuriken, was cut in half.

"Naruto how did you do that?" asked Iruka.

"Well how about we get to the Hokage's office then I will explain everything, and hopefully get some answers myself," said Naruto finishing as a whisper; before, helping Iruka get unpinned from wall so they could head to the Hokage's tower.

Time Skip: Hokage Tower

"Hey old man, you have some explaining to do," said Naruto as he entered the Hokage's office.

"NARUTO SHOW THE HOKAGE THE RESPECT HE DESERVERS," yelled Iruka.

"Alright but that would be less then I have shown him in my whole life," replied a very agitated Naruto.

"Why would that be Naruto?" asked the Hokage.

"Maybe because I have found something that I was supposed to receive two years ago," replied Naruto.

"What are you talking about Naruto?"

"I found the scroll my mother left for me in the Forbidden Scroll right after the _Shadow Clone jutsu."_

"First yes I did know who your mother was, but I didn't know about a scroll she left you. Second may I see it?"

Naruto handed the scroll to the Hokage who read the scroll. "I take it that jutsu that you used on Mizuki was one of the ones that your mother left you here in the scroll," the Hokage stated as he gave the scroll back to Naruto.

"Yea, it was the first one in it why?" answered Naruto.

"Just be careful with the jutsu she left; because, from what I remember of the ones I saw her use they were very powerful."

"I will, but I just one more question do you know who my father was?" asked Naruto

"Yes I do but I can't tell you until you at least reach chunin rank," replied the Hokage.

"Alright well then if there isn't anything else then I guess I will take my leave since this has been a long night," said Naruto as he got up to leave.

"Naruto catch," said the Hokage, "you earned it."

Naruto looked at the object with shock as he released it was a Leaf Forehead Protector with black cloth instead of blue.

"It was you mother's back when she was alive," said the Hokage, "I thought that you would want it so I held on to for when you became a ninja of the leaf."

"But I failed the test how can I be a ninja when I didn't pass."

"You might have failed the test, but you did flush out a traitor and kill him. I think that we can make an exception this one time since you did that." replied the Hokage.

"Thanks Hokage-sama," said Naruto showing respect to the Hokage for once.

"Now you might want to get going so you can get some rest, but remember that you have to be at the academy in five days at 10:00a.m."Said the Hokage.

"Alright bye," said Naruto as he went out the door thinking about how his life has changed so much.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's all for now. Let me know how you like it. See you next time.<p> 


End file.
